Reborn
by ga-mei
Summary: What if the end, had simply been the beginning of our hero’s adventures? Visit the ironic twist, of the long lost Hopper-Schaeffer.
1. Prologue

CODE LYOKO 2: REBORN

--

What if the end, had simply been the beginning of our hero's adventures?

Visit the ironic twist, of the long lost Hopper-Schaeffer.

--

She ran through the rain, her converse sopping wet, her skirt flying up behind her. She screamed in agony as horrible sights from her past filled her mind. A girl with elf ears, vivid pink hair, and a modest uniform smiled at her, and she screamed again from the memory. She slipped into the concrete building, lunging at the rope, and falling down fast. She landed on the balls of her feet, her knees shaking.

The girl pulled the clumped and soaked jet-black locks back with her hand, as she slammed her fist on the red button. A door opened up vertically. She stepped inside, shivering, and another vision hit her hard.

She did not scream this time, but vividly remembered it, and punched in numbers onto a keypad. The door closed rather loudly.

She closed her eyes, leaning back on the wood, and letting the slight heat fill her body. She opened her eyes when the door opened.

The girl stepped from the elevator, and into a room, with off-yellow colored machinery in dead center. Another vision hit her. Again, this one helped. She pressed a button, ejecting a lever, and she gripped it with both hands, and jerked it down.

--

Jeremy Belpois was working on his science report in class, when software he never expected to see again, popped up in warning.

"That's not possible!" He grunted, as softly as possible. Aelita and Odd stared at him questioningly. He gave them a knowing look.

"M-miss Hertz! I have to go to the bathroom…" Jeremy raised his hand in the air as he spoke.

"Me too!" Aelita announced.

"Me three!" Ulrich Stern added.

"Me four!" Odd Della Robbia squirmed.

Suzanne Hertz glanced at the quad. It wasn't uncommon for all of them to have bladder issues at the same time, but she had sworn it had stopped when their issues had ceased for two days straight. Nothing ever seemed to go tremendously wrong, so she allowed it.

"Fine."

--

The girl was now in the computer room, sitting at the chair impatiently, tapping her fingers on the side of the chair as she waited for the data to load.

"Finally." She muttered, tapping in a few keys before leaving the monitor, unaware of the sinister logo popping up and loading as well.

--

Aelita Hopper-Schaeffer, Ulrich Stone, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, and Jeremie Belpois were all underground in the sewage, running. They had removed their transportation devices just a few days prior, when they had shut down Lyoko 'for good'.

"How is this even possible?" Yumi challenged, frowning deeply as she jogged ahead. "It's not logical! We shut it down good and for all, and now its back 48 hours later? Think about it!" She groaned. Jeremie was well behind, but he still heard Yumi's thought.

"I'm not sure." He sighed. "Someone or something must have known about Lyoko to reactivate it." He stopped behind Aelita as Yumi started climbing up the ladder.

--

The girl inhaled sharply at the sight of the three collums. She slid her fingers down the side of one, before stepping into it. The door shut, and smoke arose around her. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat and warmth fill her. A sudden rush of adrenaline swept through her body as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She stayed like that for a long time as her digital data updated.

--

"Quickly!" Odd shouted, continuously tapping the button for the elevator. He waved for his friends to hurry up as it opened.

They all followed him in letting Jeremie out at the supercomputers base. Jeremie motioned for them to meet him upstairs in the supercomputer room.

"If someone really is in Lyoko then sign me back up!" Odd thrust a fist into the air. A small gurgle came from his direction. "Oops." Odd blushed at his monstrous stomach, while Yumi rolled her eyes. Jeremie was waiting when the door opened.

"Someone is in lyoko," He stated darkly. "She's a female, by the proportions which are around Aelita's size. I don't know of her abilities, or her power, and I'm not going to volunteer any of you to go to Lyoko." Jeremie stated. "But if any of you do volunteer…" He trailed off. Odd grinned madly.

"I'm ready when you are!" He smirked, and Jeremie nodded, motioning for the others to follow.

--

She landed in the ice sector, in an outfit identical to Aelita's; however, her outfit was black down the middle, and a wonderful violet shade on the sides. Her gloves were the same grape-like purple, and the digital wire-y skirt was a bright cyan. She breathed deeply, and opened her eyes, studying her appearance.

"Hi! Welcome to Lyoko! I'm you're welcoming committee. Sorry it is just me, what's your name?" A male voice spoke optimistically. The girl jerked around, to see Odd. Of course she didn't know Odd, or that he was the good guy, and so defensive words rushed from her lips.

"Energy field!" She thrust her palm at him, an electric violet orb creating and shooting itself at Odd.

He made a backbend, waiting until the surge of energy had completely passed before flipping back up.

"Hey! What's the deal?" He frowned.

--

"Energy field…" Aelita breathed from beside Jeremie. "How?"

"Not sure." Jeremy was rapidly typing, bringing up files, and checking them. He frowned at one in particular. "How is this possible?" He cried in dismay.

"What?" Yumi bounded to his side, crouching to read the file. She swept some hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"This is so frustrating! This person, she is just as capable with this as Aelita or I, it doesn't make sense!" Jeremie groaned, running his hands through his hair. "She shares a majority of Aelita's powers, INCLUDING deactivation and activation of towers, flight, and energy fields, and she has completely stolen Yumi's telekinesis."

"What?" Yumi's voice got louder with a newfound rage.

--

The girl took a running start.

"Odd! No lolling around! Defeat her now!" Jeremie's voice demanded from the digital sky.

"Laser arrows!" Odd made rapid fire, shooting a good 10 arrows at once. Each one hit the girl, and she fell to the ground. Odd bounded over, crouching low on all fours, examining her.

"One more hit Odd!" Jeremie spoke in an agitated tone.

"Sorry!" Odd leapt up. He aimed at the girls back. "Laser arrow!" And with that, she disappeared.

--

The four were waiting at the scanners when two of the three charged up with use. The first one revealed Odd, who stepped out lazily, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. The second one opened.

Sitting on the ground was a girl their age, fifteen to be exact, as it had been a whole two years since Aelita had re-joined earth. She wore wet converse, a wet black skirt, and a wet red off the shoulders sweater that revealed her mid. A red choker was tied around her neck, and a red headband was sitting in her hair. She had wet side bangs, and long and wavy black hair. Her eyes were a dark black, and they stared at the heroes.

"Who are you?" Yumi demanded, still miffed of losing her telekinesis on Lyoko, even though she had no plans to return to the parallel universe in the future.

The girls sighed, clearly defeated. "My name…" She spoke in a soft soprano tone. "Is Violet Marie Hopper- Shaeffer."


	2. Reborn

CHAPTER ONE: REBORN

--

Aelita stared in shock. "Violet Marie Hopper- Shaeffer?" she repeated clearly, as if to not mess up even the pitch tone of the name.

"Liar!" Odd immediately accused. "There's only one Hopper- Shaeffer in this room and it's our little princess Aelita, so you had better tell us the truth quick!" He pointed a finger at the girl, who swatted it away.

"As a matter of fact." Violet stood up, brushing down her skirt. "I AM telling the truth, and I do have proof to back it up if you would allow me to use your computer." She reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out a USB memory stick, and dangled it before Odd. Odd snatched the little piece of technology up, and examined it, before tossing it to Jeremy.

Jeremy took it in his hand, and led the others to the elevator. He punched in a verification code before the door closed.

"How did you enter the elevator?" He spoke automatically, leaning in the corner of the elevator.

"How are you sure that she even used it?" Ulrich questioned.

"Odd had to wait for it to open. We were the last to use it, so it would've opened immediately. We were waiting for a good half minute before it opened, meaning that it had to have been coming from a different floor." Jeremy spoke simply, acting as if that minor fact was nothing special.

"You'd never believe me." Violet crossed her arms, shivering and shaking in her wet clothes.

"We just retrieved you from a program we thought to have been deactivated. Try me." Jeremy spoke flatly, exiting the elevator.

"How do I know I'm not being monitored?" The girl challenged. "You could be undercover for anyone!"

"Are you in school?" Yumi asked, trying to pry information as casually as possible.

"No." Violet snapped, crossing her arms.

Yumi glanced at Jeremie, and they both knew that they would need to enroll this girl into Kadic.

--

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie were all fidgeting in their seats when the bell rang for science the next day. Jeremie had enrolled the girl so that they could keep a close watch on her, and so that they could collect information on her. Since she knew about Lyoko, she was important to keep under surveillance. Of course, they couldn't do that unless she showed up.

"Class!" Miss Hertz announced. "I would like to introduce you to our new student, Violet Anton." Violet entered, wearing knee high black socks, her black converse, a black mid drift courtesy of Yumi, and a violet plaid skirt that she had purchased at a great discount.

Jeremie breathed out in relief, glad that the girl had accepted education, and sat back. He watched Violet walk past all four of their desks to the back of the room to take the last empty seat. He smelled the heavy body mist, and laughed as Odd's eyes followed her. The body spray was peppermint scented, so it probably attracted Odd.

They worked on their projects for the remainder of the period, and Violet was handed the course syllabus, along with a textbook and the requirements for their project.

--

After two more periods it was finally lunch time and Odd was, of course starved. He eagerly grabbed a tray and plate, sliding down the line. It was meatloaf day, and he licked his lips at the heavily coated meat sauced meatloaf, and the mashed potatoes scooped with an ice cream scoop, the almost fresh steamed vegetables, and lastly, the scoop of apple cobbler. He took his over stuffed plate and a bottle of water, before seating himself at a table. He noticed Violet and called her over.

"Violet, come sit!" He waved, remembering Jeremie's strict instructions to keep a close watch on the mysterious girl. She sat down across from him and poked at her food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Odd asked, as Ulrich and Yumi seated them as well.

"Yeah." She replied, scooping a small fork of potato into her mouth.

"You eat small bites." Odd remarked, shoveling some potato into his mouth, and smiling as the tastes satisfied his taste buds.

"Not everyone _inhales_ their food Odd." Aelita giggled, sitting down with Jeremie.

Odd turned red from embarrassment and Violet gave a small smirk, taking a large bite of meatloaf.

"See? She can eat big bites." Odd stated, continuing to gorge on his food.

Yumi raised an eyebrow as she watched Odd and Violet consume their food at an alarming rate. "Are you guys even _breathing_?" She asked incredulously.

"No." Was the doubled reply from Violet and Odd that she received.

"Okay then." She poked at the potatoes, making a smiley face with her fork, and showing it to Ulrich.

Ulrich laughed and made a silly face in his, flirting with Yumi through potatoes.

"Done!" Odd cried, throwing his fork backwards as he jerked up from his plate.

"Done!" Violet cried only a moment afterwards, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and throwing it and the fork onto her clean plate.

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged glances. Jeremie motioned for Aelita to follow him outside.

"Okay." Jeremie pulled out some notebook paper out of his laptop case, and a pen as well. In his messy boy handwriting, Aelita made out:

Violet Marie Hopper-Schaeffer

Aware of Lyoko

Likes Food

Aelita stifled a laugh.

--

Violet frowned at Odd in the library. She had been assigned to be near him from Mrs. Meyer, who hoped that it would keep Odd awake and the new student caught up. Violet had a list of questions for the blonde. She held a book up as if to pretend she was reading. Odd was rocking back on his chair, half asleep.

"Odd!" Violet hissed, poking him in the arm.

"Wha?" Odd snapped up, the front legs of his chair slamming to the ground. "X equals 54!" he glanced around alertly, and then his cheeks heated up.

"Why are you in every one of my classes?" Violet asked, gripping the book firmly, ready to whack him at any given moment.

"Uh…" Odd rocked back more on the chair, one arm slung over the back of the chair, one hand gripping the table for support. "I'm not sure. You just got lucky." He grinned widely.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Sure I did." She agreed sarcastically.

--

A/N: Okay so this is my first Code Lyoko fic. Should I continue? Reviews are LOVED!


	3. Realization

CHAPTER 2: REALIZATION

--

"She's gone?! How in the world did the little brat escape?!" A man in his fifties demanded. His head was shaved bald and he had a thick black mustache.

"We don't know! The orphanage called and said that they were missing a child. That child turned out to be HER." A shaky officer replied, shrugging in innocence while cowering under his boss's angry figure.

"That's not a good enough answer! She's fifteen for god's sake! How far could she have gotten?!" The boss crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I…well…" The employee stuttered over his answers, trying to find a one to satisfy his boss.

"You bastard…." The boss threw a file to the ground, and stormed out of the office.

--

Jeremie sat in his computer chair inside his room, and stared at the five other people scattered throughout the room. Violet was sitting on the floor, against the bed, Yumi was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, Ulrich was sitting beside Yumi, and Aelita beside Ulrich. Odd was sprawled across the floor, asleep.

"Violet, we've decided in the past day to accept you as one of us and to allow you to befriend us." Jeremie announced, but continued before Violet could interrupt. "I'm saying this because at this school you're either normal or you're not. We're not, and with a story like yours, neither are you."

Violet blinked as Jeremie spoke, moving only to nod before he continued his long lecture. Multiple thoughts ran through her head. It was obvious that Odd was going to keep some tabs on her, even if he was asleep for half the classes. She also knew that rooming with Aelita was going to make it especially hard if she didn't give in and let them know all about her. Telling them was going to take a lot of trust, but they'd gone and enrolled her in school, got her into a dorm, and allowed her to hang out with them when she knew no one.

"Going to and from the factory is going to be easy now, with Sissi off of our backs, and Jim under watch with his back pains." Ulrich smirked, leaning back against the wall.

"It's not like XANA's back; we should just shut off the supercomputer again. If we can do it once we sure as hell can do it again." Yumi reasoned, crossing her arms.

"No!" Violet cried, whirling around to face Yumi. "We can't do that." She shook her head rapidly, rising.

"Why not? I see no point in keeping it up." Yumi shrugged.

Violet crossed her arms as well, glancing out the window where an eerie atmosphere was visible. "I have something to share with you…all of you." She glanced down at Odd, who had begun to snore.

"Odd!" Jeremie groaned, nudging Odd's elbow with the tip of his shoe.

"Huh?" Odd rolled over, opening his eyes and giving a large cat-like yawn.

"Is he _always_ like this? I mean it's ridiculous; he has to be sleeping the majority of his classes, and I find it hard to believe that he isn't already sleeping a good 12 hours at night." Violet shook her head.

Odd scowled. "I just like my sleep! I enjoy sleeping and eating, do you have a problem with that?" He sat up.

"Stop fighting! Odd sleeping is completely irrelevant to your announcement." Yumi frowned, letting her legs hang over the edge of the bed and crossed them.

"Sorry." Violet muttered, swiping hair from her eyes. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

"Continue please." Aelita chirped, fiddling with her sleeve.

"Okay…like I mentioned a few days ago…this is going to sound absolutely crazy…but…just three days before I re-activated that supercomputer thing, I began having…visions…" Violet revealed softly.

"Visions?" Jeremie's eyes shot over to Aelita's and the two vividly remembered a year ago when Aelita herself had odd visions.

"Yes." Violet nodded. "They revolved around…her." She pointed at Aelita. "The visions also showed a small baby with dark hair, and a man with dark hair, a beard, and glasses." She continued.

Jeremie chewed his lip. "Well…I've been working on a software to look into minds and visually retrieve memories…I'm still testing it, but I think it might be ready. I'd like to look into these visions; they could prove to be important." Jeremie vaguely hinted.

"I'm ready when you are." Violet grinned.

--

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't see why you suddenly opened up. It's only been a day." Aelita spoke softly while sitting on her bed, facing Violet.

Violet hugged her knees, and was quiet for a moment before answering. "I know…but…I had a dream last night." She glanced down. "The man from my vision, he told me to admit everything to you guys. It was creepy."

Aelita nodded, before checking the clock and almost jumping from shock. "Oh my god." She rushed to the lights. "We'd better get to sleep before we get caught up at this hour." She smiled. "Night Violet."

"Night." Violet crawled under the covers, and closed her eyes.

--

"Aelita! Violet!" Aelita woke to soft rapping on her door. She yawned before rolling out of bed, angry to find that it was still dark out. She opened the door to reveal Odd, who was dressed in his sleep clothes.

"I never thought I'd say this…but XANA ATTACK!" Odd hissed in a hysteric voice.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Aelita nearly screamed. "That's 100% impossible Odd!" She yanked the boy inside the room, and closed the door.

"No it's not!" Odd exclaimed. "The supercomputer is on again, and Xana is a _virus_ meaning that he could still possibly be…here!" Odd motioned to the space around him.

Aelita made the most painful face possible and then turned to Violet's bed. "Violet!" She cried, shaking the girl. "Wake up!"

Violet opened a single eye. "Too early. Five more minutes." She pulled the covers up over her head. Odd ripped them off of her.

"It's a Xana attack and if you're going to hang out with us and revive the evil virus that we just barely managed to defeat in the first place then you're going to have to help us defeat it again!" He managed in one breath. "Now up!"

Violet sat up. "What the heck is a Xana?" She asked, yawning.

"No time to explain, get up!" Aelita pulled her by the arm, and the three exited the room via window. They stealthily maneuvered through the grass and to a manhole where the lid was lifted from previous access by Jeremie and Ulrich.

"Yumi won't be joining us tonight; she's got a final tomorrow and needs her rest." Odd notified, slipping down the ladder first. Aelita motioned for Violet to go second and she followed after.

"What's a Xenon attack?!" Violet repeated, jogging alongside Aelita and Odd.

"Xana!" Odd and Aelita almost immediately corrected.

"Sorry!" Violet, leapt over a gap. Odd began ascending the ladder.

"Augh, crap!" Odd cried from above. Aelita was the second up, and she shrieked in shock. Violet was the last one up, and she winced as rain drops pelted her skin. The three ran across the bridge to the factory.

--

Jeremie sat at the super computer, headpiece in ear, speaking to Ulrich through the microphone.

"How are things on Lyoko? Did you run into any trouble yet?" Jeremie asked. He was really concerned at the fact that Xana had managed to somehow revive itself. He glanced over at the elevator as the door opened, not listening to Ulrich's reply.

"Hey Einstein!" Odd beamed. "Ready to send us up?" He asked eagerly, only too excited to return to the virtual world.

"Yep. Wait, Aelita, come with me." Jeremie motioned for Aelita to join him at the supercomputer. Aelita seemed shocked but obeyed Jeremie's orders, and ignored the elevator door close behind her.

"What's the problem Jeremie?" She questioned, leaning against the back of the chair.

"Nothing Aelita. I just want to see the effects of Violet's presence on Lyoko. Obviously if something goes wrong I will send you in, but I don't want to risk losing you there, and then her not being able to deactivate the tower." Jeremie explained. "Plus it would be good for you to learn some of the facts of the supercomputer, if I should ever not be able to operate it." Jeremie remembered a few moments in the past 2 years that Xana had almost taken over due to Jeremie's incapability to work the supercomputer.

--

Ulrich leaned against a tree in the forest sector, waiting for Jeremie to reply. "Jeremie?" He called out, slightly anxious. Jeremie always replied when someone talked. Always.

"Oh! Sorry Ulrich!" Aelita's melodic voice giggled. "Jeremie was just teaching me some tips on working the supercomputer." She sang. "Odd and Violet should be there in a moment."

As Aelita spoke, Ulrich watched Odd and Violet materialize before his eyes.

"She looks just like Aelita…but more evil." Ulrich muttered, watching the overbike and overboard materialize as well. He mounted his bike, and Odd leapt onto the board.

"Violet, Jeremie wants you to get on board with Odd or Ulrich. Your flight will come when you need it most, so you should only use it in case of emergency. We don't know your full capabilities yet." Aelita informed.

"Hop on." Odd extended a hand out to Violet.

--

"Jeremy what's that software you're working on?" Aelita asked, her eyes trying to follow his rapid typing.

"I'm going to launch a program to alter some of Violet's abilities. I'm going to try to get Yumi's telekinesis back, and eliminate Violet's energy fields and flight. If Lyoko is going to stay up much longer, we need a diverse amount of abilities. I'm working on invisibility, pyrokenesis, and force fields." Jeremie minimized a box, before typing even more. "Working around the elements light and fire."

"I'm sure Yumi will be happy to get her telekinesis back." Aelita smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Quite far actually. After the first time of upgrades, I got used to the code to alter it. I should be launching it in just a few moments actually." Jeremie didn't glance up at Aelita, but she could sense that he was smiling based on his tone of voice.

"How do you plan on making the pyrokenesis work?" Aelita added softly. She felt pretty ashamed to keep bugging Jeremie while he was so busy. At the same time though, Aelita was dreadfully curious.

"Well, I had been working on a virtual fire, to help destroy some of Xana's monsters before the defeat. I hadn't gotten around to deleting the software, so I'm building around it as well. The virtual fire will be deadly to all creatures besides Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and you of course." Jeremie jumped slightly before typing even more rapidly.

"Not Violet?" Aelita frowned, confused.

"Sorry, I have to fix that." Jeremie flushed from embarrassment. "I hadn't decided to run the program until we got the Xana attack. Xana is very weak at the moment, so we're going to have to try not to launch any 'return to the past's'." Jeremie continued. "Anyways, with pyrokenesis, Violet will be able to create the majority of the fires. I couldn't think of any more weapons." Jeremie flushed again.

--

"What is that thing?" Violet clung to Odd. She was staring at the block approaching them with a horrified look on her face.

"That's a block." Ulrich kept a steady pace with his over bike. "In Lyoko, monsters like these are warriors for Xana, an evil virus. To destroy the monsters, you hit the targets." Ulrich pointed to the eye of Xana in the center of each side of the block.

"You guys, I'm launching new software to upgrade some features of Lyoko. Violet, beware because all of your abilities are changing." Jeremie spoke calmly. "I'm launching it in five, four, three, two, and one." A shudder rippled through Lyoko.

Ulrich glanced over at Violet, before his face grew serious as it did in odd situations. "Jeremie….what's happening to Violet?" He asked slowly, trying to pay attention to his surroundings. He pulled out his sword and pierced the block. "Impact!" Odd glanced back at Violet to see…nothing.

"Whoa! Where'd you go?" Odd frowned, turning completely as if to find her.

"Over here." Violet's image flashed a moment before she reappeared behind Odd. "I didn't move." She stated blankly.

Her Aelita-like suit had been replaced with a black and red body suit, with cyan colored Chinese markings on either shoulder.

"What happened?" Ulrich muttered. "You completely disappeared."

"It's the program, did it work?" Jeremie asked. "I think all of the abilities are restored."

"We'll find out soon enough." Odd smirked, crouching into an offensive stance. He held his left wrist with his right hand. "Laser arrow!" he shot at a swarm of hornets quickly approaching.

"Impact!" Ulrich leapt up, slicing through a hornet, and landing back on the over bike effortlessly.

"My powers are fine!" Odd assured, giving thumbs up to the sky. The overboard sped up.

"I didn't upgrade yours Odd." Jeremie stated flatly.

"Well then!" Odd looked up at the sky, offended. He wasn't paying proper attention to his surroundings.

"Odd look out!" Violet nearly screamed, as two hornets shot at the trio. Ulrich twirled his sword around skillfully, repelling all of the shots directed at him, while Odd took every shot aimed at he and Violet.

"Cowering behind Odd is not going to do you much good." Ulrich almost snapped. It had been a while since he had seen someone as helpless as her and it bugged him.

"Odd, one more hit and you're done for." Jeremie sounded exasperated. "You guys need to get to the way tower, and get to the ice sector. That's where the activated tower is."

"Got it Einstein!" Odd acknowledged. A laser hit him from the left. "Ack!" Odd was thrown off, devirtualizing in the process.

"Well, now I'll be able to see what you can do." Ulrich glanced at Violet. "The words come naturally the first time, and you don't forget after that." He refocused into the battle, where two blocks were approaching. "I'll take the one on the left; you take the one on the right." He pulled out his saber, and plunged it into the block, destroying it instantly. The block started firing fire rings at her.

"Pyrokenesis!" Violet cried. Ulrich stared at her oddly. She moved her hands in a conducting manner, and the fire rings broke apart into a line. The fire meshed with each other, and it formed a large ball. Violet pulled her dominant arm back, and thrust it forward. The ball hit the edge of the block, knocking it over, but not defeating it.

"Try again." Ulrich stated, not exactly encouragingly, but more instructively.

Violet nodded, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and held out her right hand. A small ball of fire began to form slowly. She pulled back her hand, and thrust it forward, letting the fire go. It missed the target, but was closer this time. The monster blew up.

"I see the way tower." Ulrich pointed to the tower up ahead with a white aura.

"What do we have to do?" Violet asked, unfamiliar with Lyoko.

"We go inside, and fall off the platform." Ulrich stated bluntly. "We have to leave the over bike and overboard here though. They can't go into towers." As the two neared the tower, Ulrich leapt off of his bike and Violet off of Odd's board.

The two ran into the tower. Ulrich dove right off of the platform, and Violet hesitated for a moment, before following his lead. Ulrich watched boxes of data fly past him as he moved, and before he knew it, he was back up onto the platform of the ice sector. Violet arrived a moment after him.

--

Jeremie and Aelita were planning the next program to launch, and other stuff, when the elevator door opened. Neither looked up from the computer screen, thinking that it was just Odd.

"When were you going to tell me about the Xana attack!?" Yumi's alto voice demanded.

--

A/N: I would really appreciate some reviews. Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong. Suggestions, corrections. All that good stuff. Constructive criticism is loved, but I would appreciate it if you held back on flames. I want to hear from you!I want to know if you actually LIKE this story! I want to keep Violet as FAR AWAY from mary-sue as POSSIBLE! Thanks for reading!


End file.
